star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrayce Typherrius
Early Life: Typherrius grew up on Coronet City to Julia and Lance Typherrius, born in 36 BBY. The oldest of 3 children, Thrayce became much closer with his parents than his other siblings, being the "poster child" of Julia and Lance. He showed much talent in strategizing, possibly due to the amount of games played by him and Lance growing up. By the onset of the Clone Wars, Thrayce was a bleeding-heart type for the Republic due to his father's enrollment as an officer, and joined CorSec. Clone Wars: In addition to being part of CorSec, the Typherrius family name became a piece of Republic propaganda due to Lance's achievements as a Venator captain. Thryace admired his father's abilities and position, and longed to follow in his footsteps. However, towards the end of the war, Thrayce was notified of his father's untimely death at the hands of insurgents in the Outer Rim. This event caused Typherrius to further solidify his future decision to fight for the Empire. Thrayce officially joined the Empire in the closing days of the Clone Wars. His new unit was deployed to various Outer-Rim worlds in an attempt to incorporate local solders with the Clone Army, a major propaganda move. Thrayce served in various reconquest campaigns, particularly in the Western Reaches. Due to his ability to command and strategize in the heat of combat, Thrayce was promoted to Sergeant by the end of the campaign and was invited to a massive propagandised awards ceremony. Counter-Insurgency: "The Corellian citizens under Imperial transport stopped off at the Delta-3 station to refuel. And... the station was hit by an unidentified cell a few hours ago. They're... they're gone." -Thrayce's CO breaking the news of his family's death During the awards ceremony, Thrayces mother, Julia; brother, Asa; and sister, Ruth, were escorted to the Outer Rim to take part in the ceremony. While on the way, the Gozanti-class ships carrying the passengers were caught in the crossfire of a Rebel attack on an Imperial refuelling station being used to fuel the 214th Fleet, which had been engaging in a BDZ campaign against local systems. Unbeknownst to Thrayce and the Empire, Lance had survived the war and was leading the attack. As a result, the Gozantis were destroyed in the battle, causing Thrayce to believe that insurgents had killed off his entire family. Following this, Thrayce decided that his skills and personal lust for revenge would best be suited in a counter-insurgency department in occupied territories of the Outer Rim. Thrayce would travel to various troubled systems as part of a counter-insurgency stormtrooper unit for the next 3 years before being transferred to the Evictus. Arrival and Initial Promotion: "All things considered, you're probably the best choice to be under me." -Lieutenant Fire-Slug after meeting with 2nd Lieutenant Thrayce Typherrius for the first time. After spending several days on the Evictus, Thrayce was suddenly promoted to 2nd Lieutenant of Alpha Platoon by Captain Carrinc, head of Courage Company. Thrayce was put under the mentally unstable Lieutenant Fire-Slug, an incinerator clone trooper. Despite their differences, the two managed to tolerate one another, eventually becoming friends. Battle of Behobeth: "Bloody hell. They KNEW we were coming." -2nd Lieutenant Thrayce Typherrius after the ambush on Behobeth's moon. Almost immediately after his promotion, Alpha Platoon was sent to scout out a possible Rebel location on one of Behobeth's moons. Captain Carrinc, sceptical of his decision to promote Fire-Slug to Lieutenant of the company, requested that Typherrius report any suspicious or questionable actions taken by the Lieutenant on the mission. Despite this, the squad was ambushed by rebel forces after a leak on-board the Evictus had managed to alert the Rebels of the scouting mission. In the ensuing skirmish, Thrayce was able to turn a Rebel E-Web on the pursuing enemy force to cover the Imperial retreat, getting wounded in the process. Thrayce would use a cane and be forced out of combat for some time as a result of the engagement, causing him t be more focused on locating the leak that got members of his unit killed. Investigations aboard the Evictus: "I worked on dozens of backwater systems to combat insurgency before this, and I can tell the difference between an impromptu attack and a calculated assault. Someone had compromised the mission, resulting in the deaths of 3 of my men, and i was wounded in my leg. I'm not a fan of using canes." -2nd Lieutenant Thrayce Typherrius regarding his suspicions to Storm Commando Markov. After Behobeth, Thrayce was forced out of comabt situations until his leg healed. Several of his men eventually deserted after an imperial "witch-hunt:" Several officers, including Carrinc, were found guilty of treason in Imperial court. The resulting investigation of who and how the deserters got off ship became Typherrius' main priority, with the help of a Storm Commando on-board. In addition, several more of Typherrius' men were abducted and murdered by Imperial Commandos, staged to look like the Rebellion executed them in a sinister matter. Due to these investigations, Alpha Platoon became notorious for being unprofessional. Operation Lancer: "It is evident that the rebels have a leak somewhere high enough to know the roster for our supply ships. This is something we can easily take advantage of." -2nd Lieutenant Typherrius proposing Operation Lancer to Captain Ravater After a slew of Imperial defeats, particularly with Imperial Supply ships, Typherrius began to study the tactics used by the local Rebel cell. After noting that the majority of the supply ships that were attacked shared the same roster, Typherrius developed Operation Lancer, a major operation that involved baiting the rebels into attacking a trapped supply ship. After requesting a massive supply run to the besieged Orin system, Alpha platoon hid underneath the floorboards of the supply ship and successfully captured the Rebel boarding party, Lance Typherrius among them. Realization and Empire Day attack: "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." "No, you're not." -Lance and Thrayce Typherrius at a stand-off during the Empire Day attacks. Following the capture of Lance, the Rebellion struck the Evictus with a large boarding party in an attempt to rescue the Rebel officer. Typherrius, rallying several platoons to the brig, was able to move Lance from the brig to an undisclosed location with the help of ISTAU-1. When the Rebels eventually pushed through, Typherrius detonated each of the cells containing the Rebel prisoners, preventing any further Rebel gains. Eventually Lance came to and confronted Thryace, resulting in Lance's escape. Thrayce was able to rally several remaining troops and relieved the Imperials under sttack on the bridge. As a result of the attack, Thrayce began to have a mental breakdown due to the realization of his father being art of the Rebellion. This breakdown was mostly hidden to the crew, however. Branch Transfer: Following Empire Day, much of the Evictus Command Staff was viewed as corrupt and unreliable. As a result, Captain Ravater, who until this point had promoted his lover Tara Krendol to the position of Commander, looked to replace his staff with more qualified staff. As a result, Typherrius was considered as a replacement for his abilities displayed in strategy and command. Typherrius was eventually promoted to the position of Commander shortly before Ravater was arrested by the ISB. After a brief investigation, Typherrius was found innocent of corruption and continued his role as commander of the Evictus. Personality: "They finally gave me an office. Lovely room, plenty of space for paintings... and a customized caf machine, with the finest imported stuff I can find." Thryace Typherrius is known for his more polite tendencies, seeking the finer things in life. He tends to use his free time painting pictures or sorting through various files, hellbent on finding his father. Typherrius has always had a fascination for destroyers, evident in his paintings, which tend to revolve around Imperial or Venator classes. Despite his mannerisms, Typherrius can be extremely efficient in a battle and does not hesitate to do what he believes is necessary for victory. He also has a taste for caf, and can be usually seen with a mug in his hand at almost any point in the day. Typherrius